Digamos que puedo hacerlo mejor
by Monchy
Summary: El plan no había sido enamorarse de Harry. Ni mucho menos. Sencillamente, había pasado. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, le parecía el desenlace más lógico de los hechos. Slash


A/N: bien, he aquí mi primer intento de un fanfic dulce, y mi primera razón para no volverlo a hacer. En fin... ustedes juzguen

Quiero aprovechar para dar las gracias por los reviews a mis fanfic "¿Juegas?" (resulta extraño agradecer por los reviews de un fic en otro, pero supongo que también sirve como autopromoción... lo sé, tengo problemas) y también para aclarar que no tendrá continuación, ¡sorry!

Ahora... no me responsabilizo por los traumas que la lectura de esto pueda ocasionar.

**Digamos que puedo hacerlo mejor**

El plan no había sido enamorarse de Harry. Ni mucho menos. Sencillamente, había pasado. Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, le parecía el desenlace más lógico de los hechos. De alguna forma, el muchacho de ojos verdes había logrado que el pasado no importara, transformando una enemistad visceral en una amistad natural. Tal vez debía reconocer que el odio que se había tenido nunca había estado realmente justificado, pero aun así nadie más habría podido creer en tal cambio. Solo Harry, por ser tan... tan... Harry.

Maldijo internamente, odiando la forma en que el solo pensar en él le enrojecía el rostro. El chico Potter podía jactarse de ser el único capaz de hacer caer a Draco Malfoy en un acto tan humillante. Aunque él siempre decía que se veía adorable de aquella forma; a lo que Draco replicaría automáticamente que él era adorable.

El rubio suspiró, aun sin decidirse a llamar al portero automático. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que se estaba empapando por la lluvia y que, además, comenzaba a notar como el frío del invierno londinense le calaba los huesos, tal vez fuese el momento adecuado. Alargó la mano y presionó el botón para el tercero C, escuchando segundos después la voz de Harry desde el otro lado.

¿Sí?

Malfoy – contestó Draco, con el tono al que se había acostumbrado, sabiendo que se le abriría la puerta automáticamente.

Aquella tarde, sin embargo, pasaron unos segundos antes de que Harry le permitiera el paso, y Draco no podía culparle. Entró al edificio y llamó al ascensor, sin poder evitar recordar cómo se había reído Harry ante su fascinación por el aparato la primera vez que lo usó. Y es que al moreno le encantaba reírse de él. Cada vez que lo hacía, Draco se cruzaba de brazos y le lanzaba algún comentario agrio, uno de aquellos que en su época de estudiantes enfurecían a Harry al máximo. Pero ahora se conocían, y Harry se limitaría a decirle que no hiciera pataletas, y luego le invitaría al cine, a cenar o a un trago, dependiendo del humor del día.

Cuando el ascensor llegó, se adentró y marcó el tercero, aun agradecido de que Harry no le hubiera cerrado la puerta en las narices – lo que él hubiera hecho en un caso como este –. Aunque tal vez sencillamente quería una explicación, o lanzarle un par de maldiciones. En cualquier caso – pensó Draco – cualquier cosa es mejor que la indiferencia.

Una vez en el piso, llamó al timbre. Harry apareció automáticamente detrás de la puerta, con el rostro somnoliento y el pelo desarreglado, tan Harry como siempre; Draco no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

Draco, ¿qué quieres? – inquirió Harry rápidamente, intentando sonar lo más frío posible

Hablar – contestó Draco, siempre escueto en palabras cuando hablaba en serio

Pasa – invitó el moreno, apartándose de la puerta

Draco se adentró en el apartamento deshaciéndose de la gabardina empapada. Acto seguido, se recostó contra el brazo de un sofá y se cruzó de brazos, sin separar los ojos grises de los verdes de Harry

¿Quieres café? – Harry se adentró en la cocina ante el asentimiento del rubio

Éste medio sonrió, recordando que su primer encuentro tras tantos años había sido exactamente igual. Draco llevaba ya un tiempo ayudando a la Orden del Fénix, pero no había tenido mucho contacto con el resto de los miembros. Secretamente, le había agradecido a Dumbledore por aquello, hasta que el vejete había considerado sustancial para el buen funcionamiento de la organización el que Draco se reuniera con Harry Potter. Y tras cinco años sin verse, el moreno no se había sorprendido al verlo en su puerta, solo le había invitado a pasar y le había ofrecido café.

Draco le había reprendido muchas veces por aquella insana afición por la cafeína, pero Harry seguía utilizándolo como salvavidas, ya fuera para las noches de estudios o para las conversaciones incómodas. Porque aquella prometía serlo.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo habían desarrollado aquella amistad desde ese punto. Tan sólo recordaba su propio afán por ser desagradable y la forma en que Harry parecía haberse propuesto evitar los enfrentamientos. Se habían hecho amigos, lentamente y con varios choques agrios de por medio, pero se habían hecho amigos, y sin darse cuenta, se habían hecho dependientes el uno del otro. Hasta que Draco lo había arruinado hacía dos días.

Ten – se sorprendió de ver al ojiverde frente suyo, ofreciéndole una taza de café, de tan introducido en los recuerdos que había estado

El silencio cayó sobre la estancia. Draco sabía que tendría que decir algo eventualmente, pero no estaba muy seguro de por donde comenzar, a decir verdad, tampoco sabía con certeza qué era lo que quería decir. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que debía borrar aquel rastro de tristeza mezclada con furia de los ojos de Harry, que ahora lo escrutaban sin piedad.

Desvió la mirada hacia un ventanal, donde las gotas empapaban el cristal, dándole una visión borrosa de la tarde gris. Suprimió un suspiro y liberó el labio que había comenzado a morderse inconscientemente.

Yo nunca he sentido miedo – dijo de repente, sobresaltando a un Harry que parecía querer descubrir el universo en el fondo de su taza – he enfrentado torturas, mortífagos, confusiones, a mi padre, y nunca he tenido miedo – continuó, aun con la mirada en el paisaje londinense – el otro día, lo tuve

¿¡Y te crees que eso lo justifica!? – exclamó Harry repentinamente – ¿acaso crees que yo me acuesto todos los días con mis amigos? ¡Claro que no! Esa no es razón para despreciarme como lo hiciste... confiaba en ti

¿En qué confiabas? ¿En que te iba a confesar mi amor solo porque follamos una noche? Las cosas no son así Harry – respondió el rubio, molesto consigo mismo por ser incapaz de sincerarse de una vez y salirse siempre por la tangente

Mira Draco, no esperaba que me correspondieras, ni mucho menos, pero tampoco creí que me mirarías de aquella forma... con asco, con arrepentimiento

¡Estaba asustado!

¡Yo también!

Déjame hablar, maldita sea – musitó Draco con una calma sorprendente – no estaba seguro de cómo actuar, así que la hostilidad me pareció lo más lógico en el momento, a pesar de saber que tendría que disculparme

Tú lógica deja mucho que desear, Draco – medio sonrió Harry

Hubiera funcionado si fueras otra persona – suspiró el rubio acercándose hacia el moreno

¿Debo asumir que este es tu concepto de disculpa? – inquirió Harry, no muy seguro del terreno que pisaba con el rubio

Digamos que puedo hacerlo mejor

Draco agradeció el no ser rechazado, porque cuando sintió los labios de Harry aceptar su beso supo que por primera vez en su vida, se había comportado como un completo idiota. ¿Cómo se había asustado de Harry? ¿Por qué no había aceptado desde el primer beso que era el único lugar donde quería estar?

¿Y ahora qué? – inquirió Harry, su frente contra la de Draco y la respiración agitada

Te amo – musitó Draco – y aparentemente tú a mi, ¿por qué no lo tomamos desde ahí?

Creo que podría manejar eso


End file.
